my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (S3)
Lead Up Batman is Gotham's hero after two years fighting crime. Prologue - The Acrobat Dick Grayson's parents are killed during stunt, Bruce and Selina attend together. Chapter One - The Protege Bruce takes on Dick and teaches him justice, and getting over murderer of his parents. They track down tony zucco, Dick decides not to kill him and instead follow in the path of justice like batman. Chooses the name Robin, and he swears an oath late that night that they would fight together against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness. Batman had realized for the first time that he did not have to be alone in his crusade. Chapter Two - The Riddle Edward Nygma discovers batman's true identity and lures batman into a death trap. Robin jumps into action and prevents the villain from exposing his identity. A mystery everybody knows, is a mystery not worth knowing. Chapter Three - The Reptile Batman and robin vs Killer Croc in the sewers. Croc is then recruited by Penguin for mob war. Chapter Four - The Judge Harvey becomes Two Face and kills remaining mob members. Visits his wife, but she kills herself via OD after seeing what he's become. Kills Carmine Falcone in his sleep at the hospital, and uses acid to kill as a calling card. Also kills Sal Maroni. Batman and Robin swoop into action, fighting Killer Croc and Penguin's men, but are tricked by a dirty bomb placed in the Iceberg Lounge. Harvey uses dirty cops to his advantage, while also planning to capture Jim Gordon. Chapter Five - Dark Victory Harvey captures Gordon, Sionis and Penguin, preparing to torture and execute them for what they did to him. Pours acid on Sionis, burning his Black Mask onto his face. Riddler finds Batman and Robin in the wreckage and reveals that he knew Batman would be hampered. He discovered Two-Face's plan, as well as the involvement of another player in the game; the same individual who planted the bomb in the iceberg lounge, deciding instead to not interfere but watch it all play out. Catwoman knocks out the Riddler, and the three go to fight Two-Face. Just as Two -Face maims Gordon, a batarang flies through the window and knocks the acid out of Dent's hands, while another slices through Gordon's bonds. Just as he trio arrive, Gordon punches Dent, ending the crisis. Though they succeeded, the heroes lost a valuable ally to crime. Epilogue - Last Laugh Batman begins to ponder who the ultimate orchestra tor of Two face's ascension could be? Who could the mastermind behind the bomb plot that Riddler mentioned. Batman then receives an alert on his computer revealing another riot at Arkham, where one inmate escaped: Joker. Timeline * This event is part of [[The Golden Age|'The Golden Age']] * This event is preceded by [[Superman: Man of Steel|'The Man of Steel']] * This event is followed by [[World's Finest|'World's Finest']] Links * Full Reading Order * Batman Reading Order